Heart's Flaming Memories
by xRebelliousDesire
Summary: Takao Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari. Best friends and rivals, soon enough; lovers. Two Bladers joined together in harmony and in flaming passionate hearts. The Phoenix and the Dragon, they couldn't be separated from one another. What may become of this couple in the future when hardship and such, come into their life? [Yaoi, Takao x Kai.]
1. Heart's Flaming Memories

It was 7:00 in the morning in the city, the birds chirped, everyone were walking here and there, walking into buildings. To eat, to work, in to work as usual. Soon down the sidewalk walked down the male who was known as, Takao Kinomiya. He was walking trying to find Kai Hiwatari, his best friend, his rival. Kai was always around for a while, then just disappearing soon. Takao looked in each building that he passed by, soon coming by a café. Blinking, Takao thought that the Russian could be there. "Kai always goes in there to wait for the others." Takao thought, and surprise to him Kai was not there. Only random people soon he felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped. "Whoa there cowboy, it's just me." Takao turned to see Rei, his friend. As always, Rei had his long black hair, his cat-like pupils golden colored eyes, and his Hong-Kong outfit. He looked as if he was meeting someone, Takao sighed, "Rei, don't ever scare me like that again."

"Sorry Takao, but you were in the way. I had to tap on your shoulder, to tell you to move for me to enter." Rei responded with a smile, Takao looked both ways before speaking, "Listen Rei, I have to go and good morning!" He ran down, Rei blinked and went off to do whatever he was doing.

Takao was walking down the sidewalk nearby a park. Where was Kai? Was he near by the park? Could be so, he went to the top of the hill? He loved so much to go to, when he'd entered he'd go smell the roses when Takao approched there he thought Kai might be there, so as he walked over to the park to get to the hill. He felt the sun flame its warmth, the breeze flow up around him. He loved the park and the breeze when walking through the playground to get to the hill, soon enough, he heard a voice singing. It was soft, gentle, yet strong. Similar to Kai's. But it sounded just like him. "As you were there with me through those times..." Takao loved the voice he heard, a small faint blush before fading away. It touched him deeply inside, it went to his heart, soon he decided to follow on where it came from. On the hill he was walking toward to, he saw Kai. The bluenette saw Kai singing, and smiled at his voice. It brought soft chills up his spine, Takao closed his eyes listening to his voice. Then enough, he heard the singing stop, just to open his eyes to see Kai looking at him. Thinking he heard the male ask him something, he shook his head some. "What was that, Kai?" Takao finally asked. Kai replied back, "I asked, you were looking for me, weren't you?" Takao smiled and went up the hill some more, speaking, "Well, yeah. You were gone, so I had to look for you." Takao's eyes became curious like a child's and asked, "Did you make the song up?"

Kai coughed into an arm and looked at him. "Yes, I did make it up, thank you for asking." Takao sat down beside Kai and saw that he was holding a pair of lyric sheets and a guitar. Takao saw what was written on there, "You wrote all that? And you play guitar? Since when?" Kai chuckled lightly and looked at the sheets. "I do have my secrets, Takao. There's more to me than just blading. I do it for reasons as well, basically for my own reasons." The bluenette grinned softly, "Like for what kind of reasons, Kai?" Takao simply asked. Kai would simply place the palm of his hand on his cheek, his elbow resting on his knee. "Like I said, I have my secrets."

The other male tried to think of more words to say and asked again, he knew Kai wrote that song for a reason and he was about to find out, "Did you give it a title?" Kai frowned at that, "Uh... I haven't gave it a title yet, Takao." Takao heard the lyrics, he was singing earlier he tried to look for titles and thought of it! Hopefully it would be alright. "Well, it has passion and determination, along with a fiery heart. You mentioned both the Phoenix and the Dragon, they're both fire and it's like... Flaming passion. You're thinking of the good and bad memories, and good and bad times. The people you care about make it okay and the ones you love make it okay too, even your Bey." Takao blushed when he finished, hiding it before the other could see. Kai smiled faintly at that. "Hn. How... How quaint of you." Looking over at the dual-haired male, "Huh?" Takao simply blinked out of confusion, Kai laid down on the grassy ground again, speaking. "I mean, you gave it a title Takao, the title: Heart's Flaming Memories." Takao lied down as well, and turned his head to face Kai. He had givin it a title, he smiled brightly and spoke, "I'd surely would like to hear you sing again." Takao had a faint blush, but it wasn't visible. "Hn... Would you?" Kai asked, "I don't mind, Takao."

All Takao could do was just smile and sit up. "Okay and I was thinking Kai, think we can come up with more lyrics together?" Kai sat up facing Takao, his purplish-red eyes looking into his blue eyes. The male smiled and grabbed his guitar looking at the lyric sheets, he began to sing and Takao could only let his soul sing with Kai's soul.

-  
How was chapter 1? I liked it, so I will come up with chapter two again! If I upload it today or tomorrow depends when. Anyways, please comment! :3


	2. A day at the Café, Kai's feelings?

"Go Dranzer!" Kai Hiwatari yelled out, as Takao Kinomiya yelled out as well, "Go Dragoon!" And they were at it, beyblading. Near the stairs, Rei Kon was sitting down on a step next to Max Mizuhara. Both gaining back their energy from the training earlier and it was the Kinomiya's turn. "They're at it, training as always. Things never change." Rei stated as he blinked his golden eyes, as Max nodded in agreement. Theh would continue watching Kai and Takao blade more, as the Dragon blader was giving it everything he got as the Phoenix blader did as well. It was a pretty interesting match, just for training.

After a few more minutes of training, Takao sighed and stretched after they finished. Kai hold onto Dranzer and put his bey away, looking at the other. "You did real good today, Takao." Only to receive a nod from the other, Max speaking in, "As we all know, we have to train if we're gonna win the Championships." Rei nodded as well as Kai, Takao drinking a bottle of water before speaking. "Right! We've trained a lot, even though we had a few loses and wins throughout our years, we're still going strong!" Kai crossed his arms, closing his eyes as he looked away. "Hn." Rei would laugh softly, "We are a team, you know. And a team..." Max bursts in, "Is always a team!" Everyone laughed except for the Hiwatari male, but gave a faint grin.

After a few minutes of talking after another day of training, Rei and Max decided to head off home. Takao would be waving at them, "See ya later, Rei! Max!" He smiled. The other would then follow behind Kai, who was walking away. Strolling through the city, Takao would be glancing around here and about, while Kai strolled with his cool demeanor on. After a few seconds, the Dragon blader yawned, rubbing his eyes. He didn't get enough time to rest as he thought. Kai saw that he was tired and that he needed rest, clearly obvious since Takao rubbed his eyes. He stretched a bit, walking down the sidewalk in the city besides the other tall male. "Man, I'm so tired." Takao groaned, as Kai replied to what the blue haired male said. "Is there any reason why you're so tired?" Walking still, Takao spoke as he raised a brow, "Well? There's a reason for that tired groan, CAPTAIN." Takao looked at the dual-haired male, only to see him frowning a bit. "Oh, I see. Probably from the training we have been doing then. Going full on at it." Kai looked away, he wasn't much as one to offer but he decided that maybe Takao needed a small reward for putting all his effort into training today. He looked away, thinking for a few and decided why not take him to his favorite café? He sighed and looked over.

"Takao, how would you like to go somewhere before you sleep of tiredness?" Asked Kai looking at Takao who jolted when he heard him. The bluenette male blinked his brown eyes as he looked at the taller male. Was he hearing things? Did Kai really ask him if he wanted to go somewhere? This was new. And new for Takao, himself, even! He would fully face the dual-haired male, blinking slightly.

"Go somewhere? Really?" Takao finally asked, looking at the other.

"Hn, yeah... I know you like to go to your favorite café." The Russian male gave a pat on the small male's shoulder. Takao jumped a little when he felt the touch on his shoulder, a bit at surprise at the offer still from the Hiwatari. Looking at him still, he smiled at Kai. His best friend, his rival, and captain. The one who had offered him to take him to the café. The Kinomiya thought he must've been hearing things or dreaming, but this was reality. Even though Kai wouldn't admit to anything about this sort of thing, he liked to see Takao's smile and he wanted to make the other male happy.

"Sure, maybe we could go before I take a little catnap." Takao said smiling brightly as Kai smiled back faintly at Takao. "Hn, aren't catnaps Rei's job?" Soon after having said that, he gave him a quick manly hug and grabbed his hand, dragging Takao to the café. Takao was still a bit taken a bit back from the offer that the other had offered, not sure why he asked him to take him to the café. But it just proved that Kai really did care for him, and it made his heart beat softly. He looked down to see that the Russian was holding his hand, dragging him to the place. A soft blush appeared on his cheeks, clearly not visible. The bluenette would then hold onto Kai's hand as well, giving it a light squeeze. Kai noticed this, but didn't say anything, only to hold the other's hand in a firm yet gentle grip. Takao looked at Kai, smiling brightly. "Kai, thanks for taking me out to eat!" His cheerful and happy tone, all Kai could do was nod. "Hn..."

After a few minutes of walking, the two bladers have made it to the café. Kai opened the door as he entered inside the café with Takao and was looking at the bread, cakes and all the other good stuff. Takao love to come to this café, he couldn't blame him, they had the best. Soon Kai saw a Strawberry Cheesecake, and right there and then he knew how much the bluenette male adored cheesecake. When it was his Birthday, he had cheesecake. Nothing could beat that dessert, it was truly a wonder. But at least there were some moments where Takao didn't have the same dessert over and over again, which was okay. Kai went to the counter to buy it when Takao sat down. After a few minutes of waiting, the Phoenix blader came with the Strawberry Cheesecake in hands and the other went nuts. It made Kai smile inside and happy to see the other smile.

"This is so delicious and sweet, made from the heaven of cheesecakes!" Takao exclaimed happily, as he scooped up the last piece of cheesecake and happily ate. Kai chuckled faintly as he sipped his hot chocolate. To see Takao full of bliss, it made the other smile inside and made him wanting to make the bluenette happy some more, and full of bliss. Kai put his cup down, letting a relaxed sigh exhale from his lips. "I can see that, Takao. From the way you're eating it... And I see a little bit of cheesecake on you."

"Huh? Oh, that!" Takao noticed a bit of cheesecake on his cheek, and grabbed a napkin to clean himself up.

"Heh, I have to say Takao, you are a little messy." The dual-haired male would laugh a bit, as he sipped onto his hot chocolate again, finishing it.

Brown hues narrow a bit, shaking his head, Takao rolled his eyes playfully with a smile. "Ah right, very funny, Kai." He laughed softly and looked out the window. After a few seconds, Kai got up clearing his throat and Takao got up as well, looking at the other. " Well, I guess we better go." The Dragon blader said, walking out happily out of the café as the other's eyes were locked on the small male. He followed him back to the Kinomiya household, but on the way, he couldn't stop staring at Takao. He looked so happy, and really happy indeed. No other words could describe it, and it just made the Hiwatari's heart skip a beat. Soon enough, the two males made it to the Kinomiya household.

As Takao entered, he felt even more tired and Kai could see that. But thankfully enough, the blue haired male had enough energy to walk to his room. The other, following behind him. Getting to his room, the Dragon blader sighed in relief, "Finally, and I didn't fall asleep while on the way. If I did, I'd be on the floor already." Takao sat down on the bed, as Kai sat down besides him. Takao felt his eyes growing heavy and felt even more tired than before. "Hn. You tired? You'd better take your catnap now." Said the Hiwatari male, hence, he remembered of what the Dragon tamer said of taking a catnap. Tiredly, Takao turned to face Kai, rubbing his eyes some, "I was not even sure if I was going to make it to my bed."

"Hn? Not sure?" Kai asked Takao and blinked, looking over at him, as his purple eyes locked again into Takao's brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm really not so sure... I'm so tired... I think... I'll... Just uh..." Before the Kinomiya could say anything else, Kai felt Takao land on his lap. He smiled faintly and rubbed his head, soon playing with a few strands of his hair and closed his eyes. He wanted to make Takao happy, he wanted to be in the center of the Dragon blader's heart. He'd do anything for him. He'd protect him, save the world for him, win the championship of beyblading for him, he'd even die for him. Sacrificing himself for him even, if there was a time that had to happen. A small smile formed on his lips and went to a small slumber. But it wasn't all good, as soon as memories flashed before him of his family. The Hiwatari family. His father, his grandfather, everything flashed before him. It wasn't going to be a peaceful sleep as Kai swiftly opened his eyes, sweating a bit. He closed his eyes and sighed, mumbling to himself before looking down to see he had been holding the small male in his arms, and shook his head. He must've came up with an headache but he looked at Takao still, Kai wanted to be his whole world...

"I'll protect you, Takao... From anything on this world." Kai whispered lowly yet softly, as he held the Kinomiya's hand. Soon Takao stirred and the older male let go of his hand quickly, staring silently at the other. After a few seconds of pure silence, Kai sighed silently to himself and looked at him. To see Takao smiling peacefully in his sleep, it made the dual-haired male give a faint smile. He would glance around then, and looked at the pictures Takao had.

His eyes were locked on the ones where he was with Takao, scanning each picture carefully. The taller male would think back to the memories and he closed his eyes. Looking back, he remembered everything. He remembered everything with his team. With Rei, Max, everyone and especially with Takao. The Russian opened his eyes, half-lidded. There were so many memories. Looking down to see the male he held in his arms, Kai stared softly at him. Takao was gentle, kind-hearted, soft and always friendly to everyone. He never even gave up, he was determined and had beyblading spirit. Sighing softly, Kai got up holding Takao in his arms, soon setting him down and kneeling down in front of the sleeping figure.

"Takao... I... I lo... Hnn... I may have fallen in love with you..." Kai said softly to himself. After a few seconds, his purple eyes widen a bit and he shook his head. Thinking about of what he had said, it was unbelievable. The Hiwatari grit his teeth, unable to comprehend of what he had said. Without saying anything else, the Russian stood up and left the room. Takao stirred again and soon enough...

"OW!"

Kai walked down the sidewalk in the city, thinking of what had he said back there. The words replayed in his mind, over and over. Has Kai really meant what he said? Has he really fallen in love? Has the one and only, Kai Hiwatari, really have fallen in love with Takao Kinomiya? How could that be? It had to be mixed emotions, surely. The Phoenix male shook his head to wipe the thoughts away, and began to focus on his song. Thinking on more lyrics. He thought long and hard, soon he thought of a few. The Russian male would singe the words softly to himself. Silent after saying them, Kai felt that they fit. And so he decided to sing the lyrics to himself, once again...

You stood there in the center.

Memories replay, one by one...

As my Phoenix wings spread, this is a burning memory.

A heart's flaming memories.

Warm, bright, and flaming.

Try as you may, nothing can stop me from coming closer...

I'm determined with a flaming heart!

You should know, I won't be easily kept away...!

Kai hummed the lyrics soon then, as he was walking through the playground in the park, seeing people come and go. Once the male got to the hill, he laid down on the grass and put a straw of grass in his mouth. His white scarf spread all over, flowing in the breeze a bit. Just as Kai was beginning to feel more relaxed, he heard a voice call out to him. "Kai!" Opening his eyes slowly, his purple eyes met brown eyes. The Russian blader blinked and groaned a bit. He sat up to see who it was and turned, only to see Hiromi Tachibana.

YAY! CHAPTER 2 is done! Hope you enjoyed it! ;3 And Hiromi is Hilary's Japanese name! I like both names but Japanese is just... YAS. Anyways, enjoy!


	3. Hiromi and Kai's talk, Beloved

Hiromi stood in the same place behind the other, her hands clasped behind her back as Kai got up. "Hiromi? What are you doing here?" He questioned as he raised an eyebrow at her. Hitomi giggled and rocked back and forth, her brown hair following.

"I came to tell you some news." Hiromi said, as her brown eyes gleaming happily.

"Hn, what kind?" The Phoenix blader asked.

"Well, I have to go to America to help another team and be their manager since their manager asked me to help, since he's going to take a vacation..." The brunette female said as she would look at Kai.

"A manager for another team?" The dual-haired male raised a brow, his arms crossed. "That sounds great, I suppose."

"I know. Is it? I won't be their manager for too long though, since I'm the manager for the one and only team you can think of!" Hiromi said as she gave a light wink, looking over to see people leaving the park. She looked at the sky to see the sun setting, halfway down. "I love the sunset." Hiromi sighed.

"Yeah... It is beautiful." Kai had to admit it, it really was a beautiful sight to see. He had a thing for nature, obviously. Purple hues would continue to stare at the setting bright circle. After a few seconds, he looked at Hiromi, "Are you gonna stand here and talk some more?"

"Oh, not really Kai. I have to leave back home to organize my suitcase and get everything ready. I know it sounds like much, but I'll get it all done before I know it." The female gave a light nod.

"Heh, well it's sort of a busy day for you, huh?" The dual-haired blader asked.

"I guess so, I mean, I'm really busy today. Well, it won't take long I know that for sure." She laughed a bit. She would breathe in and then out, mostly relaxed and happy. Hiromi would then look at the male with her eyes beaming brightly. "So, I came to tell you that I'm going to leave in about two days. But I'll be back just in time for the Championships!"

Hiromi smiled some more then looked at the ground, her smile fading away. It was no lie that she and Kai tried a relationship. It never worked out, but they still ended up being friends in the end. The brunette's eyes were still locked onto the ground. Kai placed a hand on her shoulder, Hiromi's gaze looking back up at the Hiwatari male as he spoke, "Do your best out there, Hiromi..." He paused, "I'll miss you." Hiromi smiled at his words.

"We can e-mail each other, easy as pie." Hiromi grinned, and turned to walk off. While walking down the hill, not too far away, she stopped in mid-step and turned her head to look at Kai. She closed her eyes softly while smiling, "I'll miss you too."

As Hiromi walked down, Kai stood there in the same position, before looking at the sky. It was almost going to be night time. He looked to see that the sun was still setting down, the clouds have turned pink with a hint of gold, the sky turned into a warm golden color with pinkish and purplish colors. The male was silent for a few before speaking to himself, "Hn. Looks like everyone's gone, eh?"

"You're still stuck with me, though."

Kai turned to see Takao awake, that must've been a fast catnap for him. The Kinomiya walked over and stands by the dual-haired male's side as the other looked at him. He was too close to him. But for some odd reason, for Kai, he liked Takao being this close to him and with the sunset setting down, he pretty much enjoyed it yet wouldn't admit it. Takao looked at the Phoenix blader and spoke, "Before you even continue, why are you here?"

"Came to look at the sunset." The Russian male replied to the other's question

Takao looked over to his left, only to see Hiromi was walking away from the park, down the sidewalk. He frowned and he turned to face Kai. "Hanging out with Hiromi, huh? I guess I'll leave then..." Before the male could turn around and walk off, he saw the other flee in front of him. Kai grabbed Takao by the shoulders, turning him around and spoke, "Look Takao, I know you and Hiromi don't even get along now. But you can't be jealous. We're not together anymore."

"Yeah, too bad she wishes too much you two were though," Takao sneered, "Poor Hiromi."

"Takao, can't you and Hiromi get along again? For me?" The male wasn't one to plead, but it almost sounded as if he was, though he did his best to make it sound like a calm question.

The bluenette looked at the other and he sighed, looking away for a few seconds. Before looking at him again, turning around. "Fine, I'll try to get along with her again." The other would sigh softly before giving a faint smile. "Let's go now."

The two boys started walking back into the Kinomiya's place, entering inside. The Dragon blader sighed, "You're lucky we have a spare room. Otherwise you'd have to sleep on the floor, Kai." He gave a light laugh. "Hn. Well from now on, I'll call this my home. Take it as me staying with you." Said Kai, looking at the other male.

Takao smiled and sat down on a chair near the dining table. The bluenette saw the Russian grab a movie on the counter, staring at the box. Kai looked over, asking the other. "Do you... Want to watch something?" Only to receive a light nod from the other. "Is that a new movie?" The Dragon blader asked and looked at Kai, who was across from the room, near the television. As the dual-haired male put the movie on, he spoke. "Yeah, I saw it on the counter and thought that we should watch a movie, if you're wanting to. It does look really new..." The Phoenix blader would go sit down on the sofa as Takao smiled, his brown eyes sparkling. "Oh boy, I wanna see!" He went over to the sofa and sat down next to Kai, to see that the electronic object was on and the title screen was admiring.

"Hmm... It sure looks like a romance movie, huh?" The bluenette questioned, as the other male nodded at his comment, "Well, what we have to watch, we watch. It looks sweet, as I may say." Takao nodded and would be looking at the screen. The screen showed pastel blue colors in the background, the characters holding each other's hand. The first character, an adult with rich brown eyes and black hair, wearing a white unbuttoned shirt with taki pants, holding the other character's hand and an arm around the waist. The other character, more like a teenager in his junior year in high school. He had green eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a black sweater with white lines, along with wearing ripped skinny jeans. He was holding onto the adult; Takao found it cute and adorable. The taller male looked at the small male besides him, reading the back cover on DVD cover. This was how it was supposed to be. With him.

Takao was so calm, watching the screen that Kai's heart skipped a beat. He would grab the remote and pressed "Play", and the movie began. Takao snuggled up against the other male, which caused him to stiffen a bit. Just as much as he badly wanted to scoot away, he couldn't. He continued to watch it the movie. It was already 11:00 P.M. at night and the movie was not yet finished. The Russian male was staring at the screen, analyzing each scene that played before him. The high schooler, Ruby was shaking his head trying to get the adult, Saika to understand that he couldn't run away. The two shared a kiss before holding each other's hands, within in a few more minutes in, they could be seen running through the city. Running away together and the scene fades to black, credits rolling in. Kai looked at the Kinomiya, who had fallen asleep already with his head on his chest. Purple eyes stared at the sleeping figure, adoring the peaceful sleeping Takao. It felt as if the coldest parts of his heart melted away after he saw a gentle smile on him. The Hiwatari would gave a faint smile before closing his eyes. Soon falling asleep as well, holding onto his precious Dragon as he replayed the movie in his mind.

After a few hours, morning came and the sun crept in slowly yet brightly, and Kai was the first to open his eyes. The masculine male closed his eyes and sighed softly, before opening them again and looked down only to see Takao was still asleep. The Phoenix blader gave a soft chuckle, before sitting up, picking up the other bridal-style. He set him down on the sofa, placing his head on the pillow of the sofa. After two minutes, the Dragon blader woke up, brown eyes tiredly scan the room. He sat up, yawning quietly and looked over to the side, only to see the other male already awake leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Kai? Are you awake?" Takao had got up, stretching.

"Hn? Takao? Awake already?" Kai opened an eye, looking over as he heard Takao's voice and walked over to him. "Did you sleep well?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I did." Takao nodded, giving a slight smile. "I loved the movie you played yesterday."

"I know. Even though I'm not one to look like it, I loved it too..." The Hiwatari gave light nod and chuckled softly as he remembered the movie, the loving compliments that were given in the movie as well. He tried to think of one that was perfect to use. The word was soon decided, he gave a faint smile and his purple eyes softened. "One word made me think about you. If I must say..."

"W-What?" Takao had a confused look on his features, tilting his head. A word? He couldn't help but feel his heart beat.

"The word. Beloved... It really fits you." The taller male said, answering his question. Takao felt himself flush at that compliment from Kai, he never heard that before from him. Him? Beloved? As in to be loved? Well, it's true he is loved by everyone and liked by everyone. But he had doubts that there some that loved him in a romantic manner, obviously because of his competitive nature. He smiled remembering what the Russian said, as it flushed in his mind. Washing down into his heart and soul.

"Th-Thank you, Kai..." The bluenette finally said as he rocked himself slightly back and forth. He wasn't one to do this, but he couldn't help it. Takao has never been this shy before, never around the other male before. Kai could only look at him before walking over to the other, giving his head a light pat. Brown hues blink and look up, staring into the purple hues of the Hiwatari. He felt his heart beat, unable to look away from the charming and strong gaze. After a few seconds, Takao looked away. "Well anyways... We should be heading out soon."

"Hn, right." Kai nodded, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Hey, aren't you hungry for breakfast right now?" He questioned, raising a brow at the other who turned to him. "Breakfast? Um. I guess I am. Why?" Takao blinked slightly as the other shook his head slightly.

"No reason, just incase we went out. I wanted to know if you'd be hungry for anything." The dual-haired male looked at the other, who blinked his brown eyes again before shrugging and turning around. "So, as in... Taking me out to eat?" The smaller male would question the other, looking over. Kai looked away, nodding. "Hn... Something like that, I suppose."

"Do you think we should go out to eat then?" The bluenette male smiled.

"It's up to you." Responded the Russian male, closing his eyes.

"Hmm. I want to, but I'm not THAT hungry yet." Takao would chuckle softly, "Besides, it's only if you want to take me to eat."

Kai nodded, "Hn, well... Yeah, but I want to though. I haven't thought of it yet but... Hnn, I'll take you out to eat." The Hiwatari looked away, his cheeks feeling warm but no blush appeared. All Takao could do was smile and walk out as the other followed behind. "Well, thanks Kai. I appreciate your offer, but first, I'm not that hungry. I'll let you know if I am that hungry though! You know how I eat, hahaha!" He laughed as he remembered the one time that he, Max, Kenny, Rei and Kai were at a fancy restaurant. Takao kept chowing down everything, it was hilarious. He was a big eater, thinking back to that memory, the Phoenix blader chuckled. "I'm surprised you're not fat." That made the other male swiftly look at him and narrow his eyes. "Kai. I may eat a lot, but I'm NOT fat." He pouted as the other smirked at him, as the two walked down the streets in the city.

"You know..." The Kinomiya spoke, as the dual-haired raised a brow, looking at him. "You're acting really kind to me, Kai. You offered me to take me to the café yesterday, and now to eat? I'm curious. Is there a reason why?" Takao asked, leaning close to him as he walked by his side, causing Kai to jolt a little by the other male's touch and he looked away. "Hn." That only made the other sigh with a smile. He stopped in his tracks, looking at him with a bright smile. "Thank you, Kai. Really..." Just as he was about to walk, Kai decided to ask something, which he would rarely do. "Takao, when I disappear... Why do you look for me?"

That caught the other off guard. He stopped in his tracks silently looking over. Brown hues blink and he looked down, then at the Russian male. "I worry for you sometimes, Kai..." Takao paused for a minute, "I HAVE to look for you. I care about you."

Soon as Kai knew that, he felt himself blush faintly. As Takao continued to walk, just then, Kai swiftly caught him in a playful headlock and talked to the struggling headlocked Takao. "You know, you keep following me around too much and keep walking too close to me. Other people might get the wrong idea, you know?"

"Agh, what wrong idea?! Come on, Kai! Let me go!" The blue-haired male struggled even more, but the arms of the other had a strong hold on him. Kai grinned near his face causing Takao's face to heat up. Was he blushing? And because of the other male? The bluenette broke free, frowning at Kai who put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, hey! Easy there, Takao."

"Geez. Be careful next time, Kai..." Takao sighed with a small pout and kept walking. Smirking softly, Kai walked next to the other blader closer than he was to him before. But it didn't bother Takao. He could only smile and he just kept on walking.

How was Chapter 3? It was so cute in my opinion. And when Kai told Takao of Beloved! I love this, it's going so far so great!


End file.
